Attorney Acting 101
by Captain-tuberculosis
Summary: Phoenix and Edgeworth have been worked into a corner by a mob of unwanted admirers and their only escape...is each other. Now they have to keep up the act, ALL the way! PXE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hold it! I do not own any rights to Phoenix Wright or its characters but there would be no Objection! to me being sued by them if I did claim to, so Take that!

Rated for high sexual content in the next chapter…oh yeah! XD

**Attorney Acting 101**

Chapter one: Turn around Turnabout

"_Why? Why is it something bad always happens the second I step out of the courtroom?"_ Phoenix asked himself inwardly as he stood back to back with his rival.

"_I've just won a case, I uncovered the truth, and I saved a person from false imprisonment…so why am I having THIS forced on me the second it's all over?"_

Edgeworth's face cringed in utter disgust as he found himself in the same position as his rival. _"I wish I hadn't said that my day couldn't be worse, losing to Wright is bad enough, and the second I walk out I have to deal with…" _

Girls, Groups of wildly entranced women surrounded both Miles and Phoenix. They had convinced themselves that they were madly in love with one of the two lawyers, upon expressing their reasons for watching the trial to each other, they all decided to try and win over their crush before one of the other girls got to them first.

First they surrounded them, like a large pack of ravenous beasts surrounding the prey, and then they closed in, forcing the men to back up against each other in a vain attempt to keep distance from their doom.

"Hey cutie spikes! You know I'm the only gal for ya, tell all em to back off!" Lotta protested loudly, her voice booming the other women that encased Phoenix.

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya is the only one for you! Tell them you're Maya's special someone!" Pearls punched him in the arm, giving the cutest glare.

"No Pearls you don't under stand, we're not…" Maya desperately tried to pull Pearls away when she was suddenly cut off.

Dee Vasquez pushed the medium out of her way to get closer to the attorney. "Mr. Wright you have such a loud objecting voice, I'd like to hear you object to a privet court hearing at my place…just you and I."

Things weren't looking any better on Edgeworth's side.

"Oh Edgy-poo, you can't possibly think these women are worthy of you!" Oldbag made a hideous attempt at her cute face, while reaching for the man.

"Mmm I have something to confess to you Mr. Edgeworth, but I think we should go to your place for this one!" April May wiggled her hips, her bust bouncing with the movement.

Lana was the only behaved one of the bunch, holding herself calmly, yet her expression was slightly stressed, "I was hoping, if you wouldn't mind, going out for coffee sometime, Mr. Edgeworth…"

Angel couldn't choose between the two men and continuously attempted to hand both of them lunches of love.

Beads of sweat began to appear on both the attorney's foreheads, each had attempted to say no, but they ended up stuttering something incoherently. Each had tried to run away, ending in minimal physical damages. Each came up with excuses on the spot; all of them were shot down rather quickly.

Phoenix and Edgeworth were running low on choices and the situation was becoming more stressful than any case of their careers, combined.

Seconds, which felt like an eternity each, passed. Each attorney racked their brains for some way, any way, to escape. They reached the same last desperate excuse and voiced it at the same moment.

"I'm gay!"

The women fell mute at the same time, an ominous silence lingered. Lotta was the first to break it, she laughed and slapped her knee, "That's classic spiky!"

"Did you think you could get away with that one?"

"Mystic Maya, what is gay?"

"The cravat proves nothing!"

"Neither dose the pink tie!"

"Don't you dare joke about that to me, Edgy-poo!"

Phoenix pulled back in shock at the response and stuttered, "B-but I…it's…its true!"

"Then prove it!"

"Let's see some evidence!"

Phoenix held his head; he was really in it deep now. Edgeworth glared, despising the women's knowledge of how the court room works.

That's when a high pitched fake feminine voice rang out over all the others, since it was clearly not a women's voice. "Allo mon sexy garcon! Do not fight over ziss petite maiden! I cannot bear to choose one or zee other, don't make me choose!" The pink covered chef wagged his chest about, speaking in a distasteful French accent.

Armstrong was the last straw. Both Phoenix and Edgeworth made a fatal decision right there, they had to do something.

Phoenix turned his head and whispered to Edgeworth, his voice panicked but determined. "I have a plan…just go with it!"

Edgeworth didn't know what this plan was and, at this point, didn't give a damn. He nodded in response.

Phoenix grabbed the other man by the lapels and yanked him close, crashing his lips against his rival's. Edgeworth's eyes widened, his hands grasped at the air behind Phoenix before it clicked in and he awkwardly held the other man. His hands clenched, fingers digging into the cheep blue fabric.

Unlike the startled prosecutor, Phoenix kept his eyes tightly shut, but unfortunately this did not vanquish the feeling of staring eyes now burning into the back of his skull. _"Oh please let this work. I don't want this public show of manly affection to be in vain." _Worried they wouldn't buy it, he lengthened the kiss, hoping to strengthen his case. Fortunately luck was on his side…for once.

After the kiss dragged on more than any of the women were hoping it would, they quickly began to voice their thoughts.

"Well how do ya like that? Get a gal's hopes up and then ya play the other side, huh?"

"First Juan, now this?! The Edgey-poo I knew is dead!"

"Oh my, seems my skills are lacking today, if I couldn't see the obvious clues."

"Mr. Nick! How could you do this to Mystic Maya?"

"Nick…"

"Mr. Wright!"

"Oh so that's why he didn't take my offer…how…aggravating!"

The girls continued their loud and angered disappointment. Phoenix and Edegworth were lucky that Jean thought himself a woman. The French, so called, maiden stormed off, crying and tearing up roses, this time his skipping was of sorrow instead of girlish joy.

Angel packed away her lunches of love, quickly jotting down idea's for a new kind of bento, disappointment with a touch of gay.

Edgeworth and Phoenix's lips and released sometime ago, but they didn't let go of each other. Edegworth seemed determined to attempt to kill Phoenix with glaring, which he was somehow able to conceal from the flock of distressed females.

Phoenix could see that the girls were getting rowdy, before any of them could cause some kind of damage, he quickly rushed away, claiming he and Edgeworth had things to discuss.

The shocked judge stood in the hall outside the courtroom, his eyes wide at the strangest site he'd seen in all his years as a judge. Two men, known rivals and childhood best friends, kissing for a group of very worked up women.

Just as Phoenix thought he was safe, catching his breath from hurrying away from the mob, he was grabbed by the lapel by his rival and scapegoat.

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you daft?!" Edgeworth's face was entirely red; Phoenix hadn't seen him this worked up before.

"Hey wait just a second, you should be thanking me! I just saved our butts!"

Edgeworth didn't seem at all eased by the comment, "By making out with me in the middle of a public area, while surrounded by people?!"

"First of all, it was just a kiss…not making out…" Phoenix seemed fairly embarrassed himself now that he thought about it. "And secondly…would you rather have the mob rip you to shreds. Besides, you didn't seem to have any better ideas. You even held me the whole time!"

"Only because I knew it would work, but you don't seem to grasp the consequences of the rout we're now forced down!"

"W-what do you mean…the rout we're forced down?" Phoenix started to become as concerned as Miles, but his face just looked confused.

"What I mean is that now we have to…"

"Hey Nick!" Maya hurried over with Pearls, to the two men, the usual naïve smile plastered on her cute face. "I was wondering where you two went! Why are you hanging out in the parking lot?"

"Well I…uh…" Phoenix stumbled, unable to quickly think of a reason since his head was spinning with questions of what Miles was going to tell him.

"He was leaving obviously. I was going to give him a ride." Edgeworth stated calmly, somehow in the short amount of time he managed to get himself to stop blushing and look like his usual statue-esc self.

Maya couldn't contain her giggle, "Oh a romantic night alone I see."

Phoenix bit his lip at the idea and held the back of his neck. "Well actually we aren't really-ow!"

Edgeworth had "accidentally" kicked Phoenix's shin, quieting him quickly for a reason unknown to the fellow attorney.

Maya gave Phoenix a sideward glace, not noticing that Edgeworth had kicked the other attorney, "Not really ow? Nick I think you should think more before you talk."

"My my look at the time, seems we have some romance to immerse ourselves in, fair well for now." Edgeworth spouted the sentence out as quickly as possible, dragging a reluctant and confused Phoenix away to his car and driving off at an alarming speed.

Maya blinked as the red vehicle raced out of sight, "Huh…what's up with them…hmm maybe they're hiding something…"

"Mystic Maya, Mr. Edgeworth kicked Phoenix. Is that how two men love each other?"

"Did he?!" Maya's lips curled into a suspicious smirk. "Hmm something's going on here, I think it's my turn to play the ace attorney…and solve this case."

Pearls blinked her large eyes, still rather confused since Maya didn't answer her question. At this point the eight year old was about confused as she could get, particularly about two men being in love.

"What the fuck was that?! Are you insane? Stop the car!"

Edgeworth continued to drive, despite Phoenix's objections. "As I was about to tell you before, we cannot tell anyone the truth. So I had to stop you."

"You kicked me!" Phoenix whimpered, holding his shin, which still rung with pain.

"It had to be done." He stated rather flatly. "Unless you would rather have the vultures circle over us once again." Miles shuddered in a way he always did when Oldbag was around or even mentioned for that matter.

Phoenix understood that Miles was talking about the women that attacked them earlier. Not having quite the right thing to say he, for once, stayed silent, hoping Miles would clarify. He soon realized his rival wasn't going to explain so easily and opened his mouth to ask another question.

"If word spreads that our little show was just that, a show, we will once again be attacked and next time we really will have no way out. They won't fall for this the second time around." Miles cut Phoenix off, as they turned a sharp corner, before Phoenix could utter a word.

Phoenix waited a long time this time before responding, "So that means, I can't tell Maya."

"Or anyone else for that matter, which brings up another good point in this tale you've so clearly thought out…"

Phoenix tried to ignore the sarcasm floating about the car, "We have to keep this image up…" Miles' earlier outbreak was becoming all too clear to the defense attorney now. "Wait a second! That would mean…we…have to keep pretending we're gay?!

"Not only will we have to pretend we're homosexuals, but that we are a couple as well. If we tie ourselves off then we can completely block any advances from the women."

Phoenix held his head and his spikes of hair sticking out from between his fingers, "You know as a teen I dreamed about being mobbed by women…but in my mind it was always…hot women…and it wasn't so…"

"Creepy? Discussing? Incredibly wrong?"

"Yeah…that just about sums it up."

The following day the now publicly know "Gay lawyers" stood in the lobby, the courtrooms each attorney would be in for the day were on opposite sides in the same hall. They awkwardly glanced at each other, as they stood back to back, holding hands loosely. At about the same time they heard fast footsteps and voices. Phoenix had a sudden uneasy feeling, which was right of him to have since Maya, did in fact, slide around the corner, young cousin in hand. Miles tightened his grip on his rival's hand and turned to face the girls. He tried to look professional about his relationship, while Phoenix only screamed of pure bewilderment.

"Hey Nick! Wow, you two are hitting it off huh? Well congratulations!" Maya's smile seemed different today, almost holding a sneaky side to it.

Phoenix bit harder into his lip at the smile, especially since Maya seemed all too curious about where Miles and phoenix hands were. "Uh well…thank you…"

"Mr. Nick…I'm sorry." Pearls looked at her feet as if she was talking to a stranger. "I didn't know that you cared for Mr. Edgeworth so much…are you gonna get married?"

Phoenix, although not drinking or eating anything, chocked and turned red. "Ack!"

"Hmm I've been wondering that myself…" Maya held her chin, she was seriously thinking about it. "I wonder… who would wear the gown?"

"_Why is it I suddenly feel like I'm on trial?"_ Phoenix unconsciously held a little tighter to Miles' hand.

The Maya continued on in her own little world, discussing bride's maid's and which cool rock band should play at the reception.

Halfway through Edgeworth whispered to Phoenix. "Dose she do this with every new couple?"

"I really wish I could say yes…"

Luckily before the topic turned to honeymoons, the two lawyers were summoned to their court hearings. They let go of each other's hands casually without thinking, but before either could take a step they both noticed the expecting looks on the girl's faces.

Edgeworth cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his eyes in the opposite direction of the man next to him. "Uh…I will see you after court…d-darling." It took everything he had to spit out the last word with a straight face.

Phoenix mumbled something but quickly repeated himself a tad too loudly, which attracted much unwanted attention, "Yes honey!" Both men cringed at the same time as they walked to their courtrooms, not having to look around to know people were staring.

The hearings couldn't end fast enough. Phoenix was unlucky to get a case of murdered ex lover, Maya couldn't stop asking questions during the cross-examination like "If Edgeworth was about to be shot by an ex lover, would you take the bullet for him?"

Edgeworth had an equally bad time. He knew that no matter which side of the observers his back was to, he'd still hear constant whispers and giggles from female observers about his new "lover".

By the end the two rivals, now lovers, stood opposite of each other, giving the man across from them a staring of a life time. Although soon enough their hands found their way to each other again as Maya and Pearls exited the courtroom.

"How was your trial…my dear?" No matter what pet name he used, Edgeworth couldn't find one that wasn't cringe inducing.

"Great! And you…" Phoenix tried to avoid the pet name thing; he wasn't very good at it. Maybe he could try and nick name? "Edgy?" In his mind it sounded fine, out loud it was just…too cute. He closed his eyes, expecting a sudden outburst of happy from his assistant.

"How cute. Already on the nick name basis, Phoenix?"

Phoenix swallowed and looked up, his cute little assistant was now standing as a channeled Mia, smiling widely at the comment she dubbed "cute".

"Mia!" Finally his salvation!

"It seems I've missed quite a bit since I last came by." Mia looked the two of the men over with a knowing smirk.

"Mia I need your help!" Phoenix blurted out, forgetting about his oh so pleasant conversation with Miles on how Maya would be the most curious and suspicious about the new found love. When he agreed to being more "actively lovey" around Maya, Phoenix hadn't thought about Mia.

Mia only smiled and cocked her lovely head to the side. "Don't worry about it Phoenix, the trial is over and you did great. I came by to congratulate you two. I'm hoping that you two will provide much more…material for me with this relationship."

"Material what do you…"

"HEY PAL!"

"AHH! Oh…Gumshoe…you scared me!" Phoenix held his chest and turned to the loud officer, who had apparently been trying to get his attention for some time.

"So uh sorry about what happened in there Edgeworth I kinda…uh…" Gumshoe's eyes were immediately drawn to the held hands. "…Crazy glue is a bitch huh?"

"What?" Phoenix was just about a baffled by the comment as Edgeworth, but unfortunately he opened his mouth about it.

"You know, crazy glue. I've had some uncomfortable run-in's with the stuff myself. You're working on something, and then you get introduced to someone and you forget about the glue, shake their hand then BAM! You're stuck by the hands for the rest of the day!" Gumshoe chuckled but looked also a little upset at the memories he had just brought upon himself.

Just as Phoenix inwardly wished he hadn't said anything, he was about to turn to ask Mia that question. Maya walked past him to talk glue with Gumshoe. He stood with his questioning finger held in the air, mouth hung open slightly, eyes blinking. "…Mia?" Phoenix hung his head in defeat, the women was unchanneled as quickly as she was channeled. Still holding hands with his rival, an argument on glues buzzing in the background, Phoenix once again asked himself, _"Why_ _is it something bad always happens the second I step out of the courtroom?"_

End chapter one

Author's note: Okay so this story started off as crack, pure crack. I love Phoenix Edgeworth, but I think their relationship would be anything but typical. So I usually have them playfully bantering, which will come back…in a very sexy way in the next chapter. I also like to make situations as awkward for them as possible. I am evil fan of doom!!! XD (I've been much to kind to them in this chappy) so I got the idea from an image in my head of them standing and awkwardly holding hands in public.

So originally it was going to be random crack…but I wanted smut…so chapter two…is smut chapter…then for chapter three I gave it a story (that's right an actual court case!)…it's sad that most of my funny stories start that way.

Yeah most of the women in the beginning don't make sense cuz they are in jail or dead…or just plain out wrong (no I would never pair Phoenix or Edgy with any of those women…they are tortured enough from me as it is) but I have a valid explanation for the plot hole…a wizard did it.

Keep it fun


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Circumstances lead Phoenix into discovering Miles' hidden red hot drive…and I'm not talking about his car!

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the game or it's characters…fear for your brains if I ever do.

Attorney Acting 101

"_The worst is yet to come… then comes the totally screwed part, I never thought it would be literal."_

Chapter 2: Red Hot Drive

Four weeks of countless uncomfortable situations later, Phoenix and Edgworth were becoming more and more convincing in their game. Their hands were automatically finding each other when ever they got close, out of habit they sometimes found themselves holding hands when they were alone in Edgeworth's house, on the street where nobody from the incident could see them, at one point they walked into court as Defence and prosecution, holding hands. The judge was at a loss for words for a good ten minuets.

Maya had become increasingly and obviously, suspicious of the men. She used any excuse to poke her nose into their private life; it made Phoenix glad that he and Edgeworth weren't really a pair, although the two men were starting to wonder about each other.

At one point Maya even snuck into the car with Pearls in the back seat, they were discovered immediately…and yelled at by Miles about possibly harming his car.

Phoenix lay on his office couch, face covered by papers from his latest pain in the ass hard case. His snoring gave away the fact that he was asleep.

Suddenly the papers were snatched away so quickly the pile left a large paper cut down the worn out attorney's face.

"Yahhhhh!" He rolled off the couch, holding his cut face.

"You really never left the lazy artist mind set did you?"

Phoenix squinted from pain and exhaustion, rolling over onto his knees before Edegworth. The question was more than baffling to him at the moment. He reached a hand up in the air for help. Edgeworth left his rival hanging as he walked over to the desk, tapping the paper on the desk to make them neat looking again. Phoenix defiantly hung his head, hand still in the air. Edgeworth watched the defeated, yet still determined, man before rolling his eyes and helping him up. Just as Edgeworth began to say something cleverly offensive yet educated sounding, he heard someone walk in. Out of habit he preformed his regular public greeting for Phoenix. Tilting his head and holding Phoenix's chin he pressed his soft, warm lips to Pheonix's.

Unprepared and half conscious Phoenix made a startled noise; his hands held to the other man's shoulders, his lips remained parted.

"Whoa! Uh…wow…you guys…wow. Can I date Maya?"

Phoenix quickly found himself very awake suddenly, he realised who was talking and his blood pressure suddenly rose several notches. He pulled away from Miles and glared at Larry. Edgeworth only had to half turn his face; his glaring profile was scarier than him fully turning to face him.

"…is that a no?"

"Larry…so help me you lay a finger on her I will personally rip your head off and shove it somewhere unpleasant."

Larry shivered and chuckled nervously "I…was kidding. Besides I can tell…you uh…aren't interested in women…"

"Firstly I'm not interested in Maya, secondly I'm not…" Phoenix stopped himself, wary of the shin kicking which occurred at the start of this whole mess. "Secondly I'm not about to let a creep like you take advantage of her!"

There was a long awkward silence before Larry decided it was safe to speak again while Edgworth sat down. "So I didn't know you guys were a pair…"

"Aren't they cute?!" Maya was unusually cheerful, as she popped out of nowhere, her faithful sidekick cousin with her.

"Maya! Oh and my good pal." Larry knelt down to Pearls, gaining a loser high five, which they invented together.

"Phoenix! What happened?" She ignored Larry, rushing over to the slightly injured attorney, poking at the fresh cut.

"Ow! Maya! It's…just a paper cut…that SOMEONE gave me!" Phoenix glared tiredly at his rival.

"Mr. Edgeworth, how could you hurt your special someone like that!" Pearls punched him in the arm for his misdeeds.

"_No matter whom I'm suspected of being with…well so long as it's not me being hit."_ Phoenix smirked and leaned back against his desk.

Edgeworth rubbed his now bruised arm and sighed "Alright, alright." He calmly walked over and whispered a request for forgiveness from Phoenix before softly running his tongue up the tiny reddish wound, his bottom lip dragging over the sore skin slightly.

Phoenix stared in disbelief at how surprisingly sexy that was, but mostly at how cooperative Miles just was.

Maya stared in shock; her case of suspicion against the men was starting to crumble faster than a witness's testimony.

Larry cringed and made and shocked noise of disapproval, which sounded strangely like a swear word.

Phoenix held his face and cleared his throat, unaware of how flushed his face was at the moment. "So uh Larry, why are you here?"

Larry took a moment to clear his mind of the images now burned into his memory. "Uh... Well you haven't been home lately…"

"Oh yes…well Edgeworth has been giving me rides lately, I usually stay at his place."

All eyes shifted to the dignified man. "…"

"Ahem…"

"Hmm?" Edgeworth looked up from the newspaper he'd preoccupied himself with. "Oh yes, I didn't want a repeat of what happened two weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"Well Uh I don't have a car…so I ride my bike to the office and to court…"

"What?! In the winter?!"

Phoenix's embarrassment of not being able to afford a bus pass let alone a car was evident.

Edgeworth flipped a page of the newspaper before describing the bike incident fully. "It's January, Phoenix had a court date and he was going to be late. Being the prosecution for that particular case, I waited outside the court room for him; luckily he made it just on time."

Phoenix wheezed heavily, his lungs felt tight and struggling for air as he ran, after biking in below zero temperatures. He was wearing fewer layers today, he forgot while stumbling out the door that morning to put them on. His legs burnt from the sudden change from the numbing cold to the warm building. His eyes watered as if they were defrosting. His body was bright red from the sudden temperature change. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Edgeworth staring at him from down the hall. He bumped into the man literally, as a Phoenix being late morning ritual. As Edgeworth was about to say something, his hands resting on Phoenix's shoulders, a soft but irritating voice cut in.

"Nick! I was worried where have you…hey you're so red…" Maya tilted her head like a confused dog before smirking devilishly. "Ohhhh were you and Mr. Edgeworth discussing something…privet?"

At the moment Phoenix hadn't the brain power, let alone the attention span to really take in what Maya was suggesting. "Uhh?" Before he could mumble out something about it being really hot in the court house that day he and Edgeworth were summoned into the courtroom.

Throughout the whole trial Phoenix sneezed, coughed and nearly collapsed several times, overall he still managed to win the case, only because Edgeworth wanted the idiot out of the courtroom as fast as possible.

"You rode your bike here? Without a coat on no less!" Edgeworth glared at the sickly attorney, arms crossed.

"Eheheh…yeah I was gonna be late…"

"Well now you're sick."

"I seem to be very susceptible to illness…" Phoenix burst out in a sneezing fit.

Edgeworth was now looking up from his paper as he finished up the story, "From that point on I've been giving Phoenix Rides to avoid another incident like that."

"That's so sweet of you Mr Edgworth!" Maya turned around. After applauding, she jotted something down on a notepad mysteriously. She had been doing that a lot lately.

Phoenix raised an intrigued brow, "I usually stay at his place for convenience."

"Among other things…"

Phoenix flushed immediately at the comment Edgeworth just made, which caused Maya to jump and giggle girlishly. He knew Edgeworth was purposely trying to make this all sound suggestive, and in front of Larry…what was he thinking?

"I would say that I don't mind… but you stole my bed for two days when you were sick!" The glare Phoenix received from Edgeworth at this statement made it clear that Edgeworth hadn't intended for it to sound suggestive, he just really liked his sleep.

"I…I was tired…" he whimpered in response, regaining his kicked puppy look.

Slouched in his chair, staring up at the ceiling boredly, Phoenix tapped his pen on the papers stacked on his desk. With a heavy sigh he forced himself to, once again, pull his head back down to stare at his work. His head pounded, eyes sore from reading tiny black text on blindingly white paper. He didn't notice Maya flipping through the calendar, pursing her lips as she pointed at days, one after the other, he could tell she was counting.

"Hey Nick, you know what…"

"Do I want to know?"

"It's your one month anniversary!"

"What's that?" he gave the perky girl a half lidded stare.

"You and Mr. Edgeworth have been dating for a whole month!"

"So?" he was at a loss about what she was getting excited about.

"What? Nick this is very important! I bet you didn't even have anything planned, let alone a gift! Edgeworth will be so disappointed…"

"_I don't think he cares anymore than I do." _

Back at home Edgeworth walked into his kitchen, happening to glance at his calendar while waiting for his tea. "Hmm what do you know it's our one month anniversary."

Phoenix shook his head, "Maya I don't think he's even noticed; besides we both have work to do…"

"What!? You're gonna sit around and work on a Friday night? Totally lame Nick!" Maya blew up her cheeks with air and pouted sternly at the man.

Phoenix began to think about how this all happened in the first place, getting lost in thought.

"You two need a romantic date alone, you never go out and you're so unromantic alone with him…"

Phoenix had been trying to block her out but her comment seeped into his mind like a contradiction in a witness's testimony. "Wait…how do you know what we're like when we're alone?"

"Uh…" Maya's eyes shifted in a suspicious way before she snatched his cell phone from his coat pocket. "Okay I'm calling Edgeworth to set you up on a date!"

"Wait what?! Hey give that back! I can't…come back!" Phoenix tripped as he chased after her, screaming out to Edgeworth as Maya told him to come over to the office, "No don't! I have work to do! Miles don't listen to her she's crazy!!!"

Maya smiled widely, trying not to giggle at Phoenix running like a dork, "Great see ya soon!" with that she hung up the phone and stopped.

Phoenix panted and clenched his teeth "Evil child…"

"You should thank me, Nick. If it weren't for me you would have no life!"

"You should be grateful you still have your life." He growled back at her.

They sat alone in Miles' car after, what Phoenix thought was a very expensive meal. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed himself, in fact over all it was nice to have Miles treat him as more than just a rival. He enjoyed not fighting over everything, not that he disliked the debates. After all they practically built their friendship on long winded disagreements. _"I guess it's a different story when you date him."_ Phoenix bit his lip and quickly shook the looming thought from his head, his fingers clenched into a fist on his knee as he did. "Miles, I think Maya might be spying on us…"

"It's a little hard for her not to; she's always around in court and at your office…"

"No I mean like when we're at your place."

Edgeworth didn't say anything, raising a brow at the idea Phoenix was holding out to him.

"Yeah yeah I know, an accusation without any proof…"

"No I think you might be on to something." Edgeworth opened the car door and waited for Phoenix before going inside his home. "But the real question is why do you think that?" His question left Phoenix hesitant to answer while they removed their coats.

The defence attorney leaned on the marble counter, staring out the kitchen window. "She mentioned…our relationship when we're alone…" He froze when Edgewoth rested his head on his shoulder, slipping his arms under the other man's to pour the coffee. "W-what are you doing?" Phoenix swallowed thickly at how close they were. He felt Miles' chest press against his back, he never noticed because of the clothing how well built the man was.

Edgeworth responded, a hint of playful sarcasm in his smooth voice. "Making coffee. You make a valid observation Phoenix but how would she be doing that?"

Phoenix found himself mute, why did he suddenly feel like he was on a real date? The common code of "Let's go back to my place for coffee" plagued his mind and brought shivers to his body.

"He's on to us!" Maya panted, she had ran all the way to see Ema, holding her sandals in her hands so it was easier.

Ema turned in her chair and stood "What do you mean?"

"I let something slip and I'm sure he knows were watching them!"

"Impossible, even if they do suspect, they will never find my expertly hidden cameras! It's highly scientific."

Maya remembered that Ema was very skilled at her own magic powers of science, "Right! Wait…so did you get the other one's up?"

"Yes the bedroom cameras are in place, the troops will be proud. Now all we need is a show." Ema held her chin, "It's not going to be easy…because I doubt either Phoenix or Edgeworth are."

Maya giggled at the joke, "I dunno for a guy with so many spikes on his head, Nick isn't the sharpest tool in the shed!"

"Hmm…" Ema thought deeply as she stared at the screen, watching Phoenix and Edegworth sit down in the living room with their coffee.

"Maya's right…and I know just how to get the show started!"

Ema turned around at the suddenly mature silken voice of a women, "I had a feeling you would Mia!" she smiled widely, seemed the busty women was enjoying the camera idea.

Phoenix sneezed, sipping his coffee a little more quickly in hopes he wasn't getting another cold. He scanned the room; there really wasn't a way to look inside without being noticeably peeping. "Maybe…cameras…"

"Phoenix, surely you're not suggesting Maya Fey broke into my home and set up cameras, which I haven't noticed by this time, are you?" The look Phoenix received from the other man, along with the wording of the question he'd just asked, made the idea sound completely ridiculous.

Phoenix looked down at his coffee; face softly flushed "Maybe…"

A smooth refined chuckle came from the man across from Phoenix, Miles' face held a pleasant little smile.

"W-what's so funny?!" Phoenix hunched slightly in reaction to being laughed at.

"You're so paranoid…it's funny."

Phoenix bit his lip and sat up straighter. _"Wait, did he just call me Phoenix? He almost never calls me by my first name…come to think of it, he's been doing it all the time now. It's nice not to have him glaring all the time, he looks better without the frown, I like that handsome smile …ack! Did I just think that?!"_ Phoenix chocked on his coffee and turned a bright red, holding his mouth and shaking his head.

Things were definitely getting more comfortable between the two.

The channelled former defence attorney smiled, bringing out yet another bottle of sake for the tipsy couple, which she had convinced to join her for just a "few" drinks. She smiled brightly, cheeks a pale rosy tone from the alcohol.

Phoenix had his face flat on the small table, giggling madly at a remarkably dumb comment he'd just made to Edgeworth, which involved the cravat. As the man laughed himself to death, Edgeworth tried to hide his half sloshed amusement by glaring hard at the wall. His hand supported his head as if the position of the hand kept him from looking like Phoenix, face plastered to the table.

Mia stood with the sake and watched the scene for a second, she acted tipsy but in reality she could hold her liquor much better than the men. "Oh did I miss a saucy moment?" she joked, which made Phoenix cackle harder.

After Phoenix got a hold of himself, which took another good five minuets, Mia took the slightly calmer moment to ask her question. "Now I didn't just ask you two to join me, just to get hammered. Something has been on my mind lately. I've never known any gay couples…so what's the sex like?" She asked boldly, knowing she would get more results by shocking them. And in that state, Phoenix's face was like an open book to his own mind.

Phoenix gasped and held his mouth, face flushes and eyes darting awkwardly. "Well we…uh...it's…"

Edgeworth placed his sake down after almost spilling it. "We haven't really…"

"Don't tell me you two have been together a month and haven't done anything!"

Mia observed the two after she made her statement, their awkward glances at each other was all the proof she needed. "Look at me, being the third wheel! You two obviously have some important alone time to get to. We wouldn't want your bedroom life to be as dull as your home romance."

After they were forced out of the manor, they looked at each other as seriously as they could. Edgeworth's ever present frown looked odd on his flushed face, "I see what you were talking about…there's no way she, of all people, could know about how we act alone…I'll search my home tonight."

"Fuck…" Phoenix hissed out the word as he held his head, which throbbed from the drinking escapade they had last night. This was all he could think of saying, since Miles had indeed discovered hidden cameras.

"I'm guessing from your reaction you understand what has to be done now." He spoke softly and calmly, but his eyes looked tired, it was really the only indication that he too was hung over.

"Why didn't you just remove them when you found them?"

"And raise suspicion against us? I was too intoxicated and tired form the walk from the train station, to remove them. It was hard enough just to notice them without making it obvious that I was looking in the first place." He leaned against Phoenix's desk, rubbing his temples, "Normally I would press charges for obvious break and enter…and multiple privacy infringements…but I'm sure you don't want Maya to go to jail."

"So now we're screwed…"

"Quite literally."

"_Why did I say I would do it? I must still be drunk…or dreaming. I was so hoping the whole camera idea really was just me being paranoid, next thing I know Miles is in my office telling me we have to…"_ Phoenix spotted Edgeworth waiting outside the court room for him as always, today was becoming very quiet and uncomfortable. "Oh Miles, I've been wondering about something…for tonight…who's on top?"

"Honestly Phoenix, you're supposed to be an ace attorney. Am I to solve every obvious day to day issue for you?"

"No I can pretty much guess…I was just wondering if you were okay with it…that's all."

"I have no problem taking charge. After all, this is entirely your fault; it's natural that you take bottom."

"Okay as long as we agree…wait what?! I'm not on bottom!"

Edgeworth stopped. Chuckling in his usual smarmy tone he turned to face Phoenix with crossed arms.

"Just look at you… there's no way you could top me!"

"Is that a challenge…Wright?"

"You're damn right it's a challenge, I'd like to see you try and doma-ack!" Before Phoenix could even finish his threat he was shoved against the wall, his arms were behind held tightly against his body. Edgeworth's eyes held a strange glimmer, as if his eyes told him not to question him further. Phoenix refused to obey, He jabbed his "lover" in the ribs, sending him stumbling back. Phoenix wrapped his leg around Edegworth's and tripped him as he stumbled back. He quickly pinned the other lawyer to the floor by the wrists, "Ha!"

"Dirty trick!" Edgeworth spat out the words before heaving to the side, rolling them over and pinning Phoenix. Edgeworth held the wriggling defence attorney's wrists to the floor, knelling between Phoenix's spread legs, to keep his knees from a sensitive area. He stayed in that position, waiting for Phoenix to tire himself out, and almost enjoying his laboured grunting and squirming. When he finally did he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I win."

After that the day went by painfully slow, and quiet…besides the giggly chatter of female lawyers and observers. As they drove back to Miles' home Phoenix felt his heart race as fast as the car was, he broke out in a cold sweat and swallowed thickly.

"There are no cameras or listening devices in my car. So I'll be quick. I'm not sure if there are listening devices in the house so we should make this as convincing as possible."

A lump rose in the defence's throat, the words stinging his ear. _"Convincing? How can I be convincing…when my masculinity is being violated?"_

"It won't be too hard will it? You didn't take those acting courses for nothing…"

Phoenix was close to backing out, when a familiar voice entered his mind, _"Hard times are when a lawyer needs to smile the most…that's right."_ He smirked and thought of this night as just another challenge in his attorney career. "Not at all…partner!"

It started as they entered Edgeworth's home, they had just gotten back from a romantic dinner, the drinks they had after only heightened their pretend passions.

Edgeworth guided Phoenix backwards into the bedroom, holding his waist and kissing him as they often would in public. Phoenix had gotten use to kissing in public, for some reason it was harder to do when they were alone, the feeling that he was just pretending was no longer apparent. He felt Miles' chest against his own, he never noticed how strong he was. He let out a gasp as Miles forced Phoenix's lips to part; the prosecutors tongue met with the defence's, sending shivers over Phoenix's body. He was staring to lose his confidence.

Phoenix pulled back suddenly. He covered for his rushed action by working on undoing the buttons on Edgeworth's vest with trembling fingers. He could sense the other's man's lips hovering over his own as he looked down. As his face was forced back up by the rough kiss, Phoenix's brow furrowed, he could feel the pressure mounting as the layers of clothing separating them thinned. When they pulled from the heated kiss, Phoenix was breathless, sounding as if he were panting in a panic, his eyes shone with insecurity as they fixed on Edgeworth's.

Edgeworth ground his teeth, the look made him feel like he was greatly wronging Phoenix. Combing his fingers into the attorney's hair he whispered to his ear, "Don't make this harder…"

In response he closed his eyes and nodded weakly, continuing to remove clothing, loosening his former rival's belt.

Pushed back onto the bed, now on his back, Phoenix gazed up at Edgeworth helplessly, his hand running down the other man's finely shaped chest in pure bewilderment. He had no idea his rival's body was that attractive, the fact that this thought was all that was on Phoenix's mind made him want to scream with frustration. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed on Edgeworth's face, a half open smirk. His face felt hot from the look of the looming figure, whose hand now roamed past his navel and into his unbuttoned pants, unzipping them with just his thumb nail.

"Ng-uhhh!" Phoenix quickly cupped a hand over his own mouth as the other man's hand cupped his member.

"Phoenix…you're like a virgin school girl right now. Just relax."

Phoenix struggled to take deep breaths, failing when the prosecutor's nimble hands slid Phoenix's pants down; his fingers caressed the curve in his erection with the movement.

"You tease!" he gasped, keeping in character as best he could in the heated darkness. The thick curtains blocked out most of the street lamp light, Phoenix could barely see Edgeworth unless he was close.

He felt the bed shift under the weight of the other man climbing on. Hands grasped to the backs of Phoenix's knees and his legs were parted, forced to wrap around Edgeworth's hips.

The whimper that came from the defence attorney at this action was more than embarrassing to his image, but at the moment his mind was racing with other thoughts. To Phoenix, Edgeworth seemed too good at this for a first timer, and he teased him as if he was enjoying it. These thoughts were mixed with a barrage of lustful curses and praises.

Just as Phoenix was sure he couldn't possibly be more confused and foggy headed, the prosecutor's fingers wrapped around his stiff member. He quickly jerked his wrist up and down, massaging him painfully slow at first. Phoenix's hips jerked with the first few pumps, his chest rose and fell with every stroke as his rival's hand worked faster. He couldn't contain his cries of pleasure, gripping to the fine sheets and arching closer to Edgeworth. All other thoughts were swept from his mind.

So distracted by the sensation, Phoenix barely noticed the other man's tongue wrap around a hardened nipple, until he nipped it.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?" He panicked at the strange twinge that flowed through him for a moment. He tried to struggle but remained in place, trying hard to convince himself this was just an act.

Edgeworth's hand moved from the heated member down to Phoenix's entrance, slipping a single finger in rather quickly.

Phoenix jumped and cried out at the sudden pressure inside him, he nearly sat completely up in shock. "M-MILES!"

Quickly quieting him, and somehow calming him at the same time, Edgeworth claimed his lips. He pulled back to whisper a few words, "It will hurt less if I do this first."

Phoenix tried to hold back his pained objections when another finger was added during the soft words of reassurance. He was convinced that Edgeworth had in fact done this before. His hips moved on their own to the pulses of Edgeworth's fingers, his hand fixed into his own hair, covering his burning blush.

Removing the torturous fingers from Phoenix, Edgeworth crawled over his breathless partner. Blindly Phoenix reached out and wrapped his arms around the prosecutor's shoulders, comforting himself by shoving his face up against Edgeworth's neck. His lips brushed over the nape as he gasped. With that Phoenix's confidant and strong partner froze, taking in a sharp breath as if weakened suddenly.

As soon as Phoenix noticed this change and pulled his head back to see what was wrong, Edgeworth took no time to press his own hardened member into the defence attorney.

"Ahhh!" Phoenix let a call of shock and anguished desire out at the sudden penetration. He gripped to Edgeworth tightly; his whole body stiffened and trembled, his breath hitched.

The prosecutor paused only a moment to allow for Phoenix to become comfortable before rocking his hips, moving harshly in and out of him.

Having tightened in pain, Phoenix screamed and shifted his hips quickly in a vain attempt to escape. His fingers curled in, digging the nails into the prosecutor's flesh and earning an aggravated grunt from him. The noise was followed by louder groans as Edgeworth continued his thrusts, only pausing when Phoenix yelped,

"Miles s-stop!"

He spotted a shimmer in the fellow lawyer's eyelashes, steaming down to the side his head was turned to and shot Phoenix a distasteful look. A hint of sweat which covered his body didn't help cool his longing.

When the defence attorney gave no argument in wanting him to stop, he forced back in, pressing himself against the other man. The defence attorney objected again but this didn't hinder Edgeworth.

He quickly realised Miles wasn't going to let up on him. Phoenix tilted his head back; hesitantly he ground his hips back against his rival's rhythmic thrusts. He heard Miles openly moan and automatically continued to match his movements.

Edgeworth rode roughly against Phoenix. Wanting the upper hand as always, he grasped the man's member and continued the bold hand job, while still gratifying himself.

Heat rose in Phoenix's abdomen, as he thrust up into the hand. Falling mute after an intense moment and a pleasured gasp, his heat burst from him, coating his chest and his rival's hand with a white stickiness.

Edgeworth leaned down, his face inches from Phoenix's. He brushed his own sticky fingers over a bottom lip, eyes glazed.

With his last powerful thrust he clenched his teeth and groaned hotly next to Phoenix's ear, hair covering his face. His chest was against Phoenix's again, he could feel the beat of the prosecutor's heart close to his own, until he felt his warmth fill him.

When regular function returned to Phoenix's brain he covered his eyes with his arms. _"Urrg…why do I feel like the happiest unwilling porn star ever? I can't see the cameras, but it still feels like I just let my little sister watch me have sex_."

His awkward thoughts were interrupted when Edgeworth sat up, having been lying next to him silently for some time. He was staring at him and it was unnerving.

Phoenix sat up, Edgeworth's eyes following his face. "I've been wondering…This wasn't your first time, was it?"

"I'm twenty five, Phoenix. Do you honestly think I've never had sex until today?"

"No no. I was talking about…well with another man…"

Edgeworth turned his eyes from Phoenix, having the familiar look on his face, which accompanied painful memories.

"I'm sorry…"

"I have once." The prosecutor responded, ignoring the apology. "It was during my first year of high school back in Germany. He was a senior student…" He stopped talking, eyes closed, the back of his hand hid his mouth from Phoenix's view.

"_I'm guessing he wasn't on top for that one. No wonder he was determined to top…"_ Phoenix looked away and nodded. "So he…"

Phoenix's question was promptly interrupted by Edgeworth's lips. They only grazed each other in a ghost like peck mixed with a whisper; a polite way of telling him to shut up. Wanting to turn his head away Phoenix pushed his head back into the mattress, only to have a deeper kiss forced upon him. The other man's hand's caressed down from his shoulders, stroking an arousal out of him. Before he even had time to protest Phoenix was caught up in a repeat of Edgeworth's lustful barrage.

Ema held her small face in her hands, watching with flushed cheeks. "Oh my, again?"

"Well sis there's no lack of inspiration for you now, huh?" Maya nudged her channelled sister with a giggle.

"I'm lucky Pearls was so eager to spend the night with you, Maya. Or I might not have seen the show live." Her arms were crossed under her bust, a twinkle of mischief in her beautiful eyes.

A sliver of light broke through the empty darkness of the bedroom, landing directly on Phoenix's closed eye. He rolled over but it was no use trying to sleep more, seeing how he suddenly remembered he was naked and in bed with another naked man. Getting out of a warm bed naked in winter wasn't so hard, seeing how he almost froze to death last night due to a certain blanket stealer.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, slipping into the shower to thaw himself as well as wash off a dirty feeling clinging to his body and mind.

Warm water beaded on his skin, rolling off and colliding with other droplets, down to the shallow pool at his feet. The air fogged and Phoenix tilted his head back, closing his eyes to rinse his face in the water steam. Water clogged his ears, he only heard the hum of the water hitting the sides of the tub as the bathroom door opened slowly and closed.

A sensation ghosted over his shoulder and Phoenix's eyes snapped open, he moved back from the steam, turning his head. He crashed against Edgeworth's body and wiped the water from his eyes to open them. Edgeworth's hands suddenly held to his hips, fingers grasping at his moist body.

"_W-what is he doing?"_ Phoenix struggled to at least turn around but he was stopped by the other man's invasive hands and lips. _"Dose he seriously think there are cameras in here?!" _

When Edgeworth's fingers teased the base of the defence's member in short gentle strokes, Phoenix turned his head to the side. His face held the question that was just on his mind, he struggled to fence in an expression of pleasure.

Edgeworth smirked and shot Phoenix an immediate response to the question, bucking his hips to press his member closer to the attorney's entrance.

"Ah! Y-you're already hard…" Phoenix gasped out the comment at the sudden buck, still watching Edgeworth. A finger was slipped into his mouth before he could utter another word, a thumb brushed over the head of his cock and his neck was rapidly ravished. Before he could think he arched his back, pushing back against Edgeworth with a heated moan, the prosecutor's stiff member pressed against him harder. _"What's wrong with me? I was scared at first...but now I can't seem to pull away…"_

Phoenix cried out at the sharp pain of being penetrated for the third time, his hands clutching to the slippery walls as he felt it press deeper. "uhhh!"

Just as he was about to pull away from the soreness burning him, a sudden jut of his hips rocked the head into a sensitive spot. Phoenix was breathless, his body trembled and his legs felt weak. His pain was suddenly the lesser feeling in his body as he rode back into the thrusts, it felt amazing.

Edgeworth reacted to Phoenix's submission and trembles with a deep chuckle.

Jerking his head to the side to look at the other man with shock, Phoenix noticed the malicious look he was being given. _"Damn it Miles…y-you sex fiend!" _

Blocking out the confusing jargon filled disagreement between Maya and Miles, Phoenix's mind was focused on his task at hand, work. Lifting his eyes and his head from the glaringly white paper he felt the bones in his neck and shoulders loosen with several loud cracks. At least one of his sore spots was taken care of for now.

Maya noticed the sound from Phoenix and looked over at him, "You should really sit if you're going to work on papers, Nick."

There was a slight facial twitch from the defence attorney, "No…no I think I'll stand." He turned his face away to conceal his flushed features and the look of triumph on Miles' face.

Something had been bothering Phoenix since his night alone with his rival, other than his sore behind. Why had Miles cut him off during their conversation that night? He was sure Miles was hiding something, he was positive he would have seen psyche locks on him…if that is he had been able to ask any questions.

Before Phoenix could further contemplate the meaning of his "lover's" secret he felt a sudden whole palm grasp at his inner thigh. Phoenix jumped back into Miles at the grope.

"M-Miles…what are you…"

"It's time for court, dearest." Currently Miles was the only person Phoenix knew that could whisper the word 'dearest' in a tone that makes it sound sexual.

"_I don't think he's just acting anymore…"_ He collected his dropped papers and rushed out the door of his office, _"And I don't think I want him to be…"_

This momentary thought returned to him when, just before they entered the court room, Miles gave him a hard smack on the ass and a wink. But this time he couldn't help but feel like he had done it simply to cause further soreness.

However, during court it was all too apparent what Miles had his mind on, even if Phoenix was the only person to notice.

His eyes were fixed on Phoenix, a glimmer of lust in them. Despite the defences objections and stuttered incomprehensible statements, the prosecutor's lips were frozen in the curled position of a sly smirk. Through out the trial Phoenix couldn't help but wonder what exactly his partner was thinking of, which flustered him greatly.

The Judge slammed his gavel down in half annoyance half confusion, "Defence…defence? Mr. Wright, please continue if you are going to make an objection!"

"I object to the prosecution giving me bedroom eyes in court…" He whispered to himself, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Wandering around the lobby during a recess, Phoenix inwardly plotted. "That's it! I can't let him top me again, it's damn embarrassing!" Just as he whispered this to himself, a pink goggled science bug leapt out in front of him. "Gah! E-Ema…you scared me." He sighed and breathed out more relieved that he wasn't going to be suddenly murdered in the court house.

"Seems like you're having some chemical balance issues!"

"Chemical what now?"

"Romance is like chemistry, if you're a base and Edgeworth is an acid, seems to me your over all solution is much too acidic!"

"Were you listening to me the whole time and comparing my love life to…whatever the hell you just said?"

"I'm saying Edgeworth tops you, big time. So now you just need to figure out how to get those testosterone levels up!" she commented while pulling something out from her pocket "And I think I know just how to do that." Ema cooed with a playful wink.

"Uh…you don't even know what I'm talking about Ema, but thank you anyways…I think."

Ema opens up a miniature disk player in her pocket and starts up a video "See watch closely…" Shows him the screen, the video playing is what was captured on camera the other night.

"AHH! TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix covered the screen with his hands, his face a bright crimson from the repeat of his humiliating first time with a man. "You're the one who set up the cameras! I should've known!"

"Cameras? What ever are you talking about? I was asked by a friend to review this tape for your sake." Ema's smile was deviously sweet.

"_I know that's a lie but I haven't got proof."_ Phoenix frowned and groaned heavily. "What do you mean, for my sake? What's so special about what's going on in the video…and would you turn off the volume?!"

"Why to cure you of this emasculating feeling you have by helping you get back. You'll have to take your hand away." She pushed his hand away before finishing her sentence. "Watch Edgeworth's reaction right here."

"_What is she, the fairy godmother to preventing castration?"_ Despite his obvious suspicions towards Ema he watched the screen and Edgeworth carefully, the scene seemed so anti climatic compared to the real thing. Inwardly he was glad it was much more private and intimate than the video made it appear.

Just as he was inwardly kicking himself over the whole experience he noticed Edgeworth's sudden pause in movement. "Wait…what was that?" The second time it was played he saw why, he had buried his face in his neck. "So...he has a sensitive neck!"

That was all Phoenix needed. His plan for that night formed quickly in his mind as he waltzed confidently back into the courtroom.

Phoenix tried to conceal the smile that would appear on his face at the thought of getting the better of Miles, while he waited by the man's car smugly.

"_Heh, that's strange. For once I won't have to wait for him…good."_ Edgeworth smirked as he strode closer to his partner, his mind was too occupied to note the way too confident look on the defence's face. When he was close enough to notice it, his eyes were somewhere else.

"This is new, Phoenix. I like it." His tone had taken on a silken and intrigued quality that day, when usually it was deep and critical.

This alone was enough to make Phoenix confidence waver, but he quickly reminded himself of who would top and slapped on his cocky smile. "Guess you could say I'm…eager."

Along with a cocked brow Edgeworth couldn't help but chuckle at that response. He fished his keys from his pocket, unlocking the doors with the remote. His fingers curled under the car door handle, his body shifted to open the door when he suddenly stopped and stared at the back window. "Isn't that the magatama?"

Not spotting the green nine shaped jewel, Phoenix opened the back door on the driver's side. "Where?"

"Just on the floor."

Phoenix leaned in and before he could state that nothing was there he felt a hand press into his back and shove him into the vehicle. His face collided with the fine leather on the back seats; his head just missed hitting the other door. He rolled over, his gut telling his reluctant mind what it already knew. _"Egad! I've been had!"_ Phoenix clenched to the edge of the seat to push himself up, knowing fully that his rival wouldn't allow this. He was interrupted and forced back against the seat, the door closed with a thud and he heard the in stereo click of the four doors locking upon command.

The hand on his chest keeping him down was loosely placed; the other brushed past his knee and followed a path up his thigh. The further the hand moved the better he could feel the warmth and tingle of the strong fingers, pressing the fabric of his pants to the bare skin beneath them. Breaths grew shorter the closer the hand moved to his loins. The hand on his chest had shifted, pressing the buttons out from their respected holes so the layers of clothing could be pealed away. His thumb pushed up at the nipple, hardening the pink bud before he rolled the sensitive flesh between his thumb and index finger. Phoenix's body jerked up at the twinge of harsh pleasure that coursed through him, forcing the struggling gasp out while he arched. _"I-I knew it…he knows there are no cameras in his car! He really is a…sex fiend!"_

Edgeworth's hand blurred out the train of thought for Phoenix as his palm and skilled fingers urged his member into another erection. He leaned down close to Phoenix's face, tilting his head to speak, but as he did one thought flared up in his mind at the exposed nape.

He threw his head forward and wrapped his lips around a pulse. His hand reached out to hold to the other man, his fingers were netted by soft locks and without warning he scattered clumsy open mouth kisses over Edgeworth's neck. The shocked silence from his didn't last long, his body trembled and he burst out in distressed cries.

He took advantage of Edgeworth's half paralyzed state of arousal and confusion. He forced him off, pinning him to the door while trailing his tongue, in a mix of anxious pants, all along his throat. Taking off his loosened tie, Phoenix used it to bind his tormented lover's hands to the handle above the car door. _"Finally that thing has a use."_

Phoenix swung his head back and watched the blushing prosecutor's cutely fixed brow and diverted glistening eyes. When Edgeworth felt the mouth detach from his tender neck he swung his shoulders in a feverish attempt to escape. He bore his teeth, enraged at his weakness more than anything, grunting and glaring at his captor.

With a smirk, Phoenix caressed both sides of his neck, pressing his warm moistened lips to his. He looked at him with half lidded eyes, lustful and soaking in his victory. "I'll be gentle…" his lips whispered to Edgeworth's.

Panting and shooting a hateful glare, Edgeworth squirmed and bit his lip to restrain from making the noises he enjoyed hearing from Phoenix. _"Just you wait…I'll make sure you don't walk for a week!" _

End chapter two.

Author's note: Whoo…that was along one. Sorry it took so long to get to the smut. I originally intended for it to start sooner, but the urge to chuck an actual story line in took over. (I also really wanted Larry to pop in)

Personally I really can't see Phoenix topping on his own, thus the sensitive neck. I mean, the cravat must be hiding something (other than its obvious magical powers of sexiness). The bondage for Edge was just thrown in for extra fun…and I always wanted a better use for those handles inside of cars than keeping your suit from getting wrinkled. When I was younger I always wondered what they were for. I use to play games with my brother by holding them and pretending the roof would be ripped off if we let go. Nick (being car inept) doesn't know what they are for either, but his games are…much more entertaining! smirk

Ema's science knowledge is all I can remember from high school science!

Next chapter will conclude the story…now that I think about it, I kinda feel bad for cutting off Nick's shining seme moment. I will include it in the third chapter …in saucy flash backs XD

Well I'm pretty sure this chapter is the longest (you can never tell with saucy flashbacks) but since the next one does have a full trial it might take longer. No worries, it will finish! I love writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.

Keep it fun


End file.
